


Alerfaq (Compañeros)

by Aledono



Series: Logos [13]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tres eventos importantes en la vida de Khalil de Serpens. Tres momentos en los que llegamos a conocer más de sus compañeros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daniel

Fueron tres los que me acompañaron en mi camino para convertirme en un Santo de Atena.

El primero se llamaba Daniel. Era arrebatado y estúpido, pero tenía más pasión que todos nosotros juntos.

El segundo era Lazare. Era ingenuo y sumiso, pero en su corazón yacía la piedad que yo nunca pude poseer.

El tercero era Glenn. Era centrado e inteligente, pero su sentido de justicia fue tan diferente al mío que provocó el fin de los cuatro.

# Parte I: Daniel

Fornax.

El horno.

A menudo se reía de cómo pronunciaba su nombre.

―No es Danial ―insistía―. Es Daniel. No es tan complicado, ¿o sí?

Venía de un país cuyo nombre era desconocido para mí. Me lo dijo varias veces, pero no las suficientes para que se grabara en mi memoria. Sólo sé que para llegar a él era necesario atravesar el océano del oeste.

Su voz era ronca y fuerte, pero terminaba sus palabras con una alegre entonación. Era como si siempre estuviera cantando; su vivaz tono contrastaba con su impresionante físico. No era mucho más alto que yo, pero su espalda era ancha y gruesa. A veces me sorprendía que fuera capaz de mover un cuerpo tan pesado como el suyo.

Era más toro que nuestro maestro: rápido, poderoso y con una pasión que amenazaba con desbordarse en todo momento. Cual toro de lidia, Daniel no dudaba en correr directo hacia su muerte. No importaba qué tan fuerte o débil fuese su contrincante, él daba todo de sí en la arena y la mayoría de las veces no era suficiente.

Salía herido en casi todos los entrenamientos, no porque no fuese capaz sino porque, al enfocarse en dañar al otro, se le olvidaba que él era igual de vulnerable. Cuando peleaba era casi como si dejara de sentir dolor; pero, una vez que terminaba, descubría que tenía un brazo roto o una enorme contusión en la frente. Jothan no cesaba de repetirle que fuese más cuidadoso, pero era claro que las ansias por pelear de Daniel iban más allá de cualquier orden y por eso mismo me agradaba. Era raro conocer a alguien que supiera tan bien lo que deseaba. Él amaba luchar y se limitaba a ello.

Muchas veces lamenté que su misma pasión me impidiera conocerlo mejor. Me irritaba el no poder hablar con él de algo que no fuese entrenamiento; pero lo que más lamentaba era ver su cuerpo constantemente cubierto de heridas.

Una ocasión fue especialmente terrible.

Ese día estábamos solos en el coliseo. Me había despertado antes de lo usual y, al no poder volverme a dormir, decidí ir a entrenar. Él tuvo la desgracia de despertarse mientras salía de la cabaña y optó por seguirme. Yo no tuve problemas y decidimos practicar juntos.

Después de sólo unos minutos de calentamiento apareció uno de los aprendices de Géminis. No supe cuál de los dos; en aquel entonces la mera idea de diferenciarlos me parecía absurda.

El niño se ofreció a entrenar con nosotros.

Yo sabía que no era prudente aceptar el reto de un aspirante dorado. Mucho menos sin tener a un maestro que supervisara el entrenamiento. Sin embargo, Daniel se entusiasmó tanto con la idea que aceptó inmediatamente.

No intenté detenerlos porque sabía que era inútil. Una vez que mi compañero se decidía a algo era imposible que cambiara de opinión. Sólo confié en que la ventaja de tres años que le llevaba al niño sirviera para algo.

El aprendiz apenas tenía siete años. No creí que fuese tan peligroso.

Pocas veces estuve tan equivocado. Aquella no fue una pelea, fue una masacre. El niño ni siquiera le dio oportunidad de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Sus movimientos fueron tan rápidos que no pude verlos y, en menos de un minuto, mi compañero yacía inconsciente sobre la arena.

Para cuando pude alzar mi voz exigiéndole al niño que se detuviera, ya todo había acabado.

El aprendiz no dijo nada. Sólo lanzó una burlona mirada a Daniel, se alzó de hombros y salió del coliseo con tanto sigilo como con el que entró.

Intenté ayudar a mi compañero, pero estaba demasiado herido. Con el paso de los minutos su cuerpo comenzó a hincharse y supe que mi única opción sería pedirle ayuda a nuestro maestro. Cuando éste llegó y comenzó a atenderlo, me di cuenta de que sus heridas eran aún más graves de lo que pensaba. Los golpes fueron tan certeros como poderosos y a Daniel le tomaría, al menos, tres semanas recuperarse.

Toda la situación crispó los nervios de Jothan. Apenas recobró la razón, Daniel recibió un enérgico discurso sobre la importancia de cuidarse a uno mismo.

―¿Cómo crees que podrás defender a Atena si no puedes proteger tu propio cuerpo? ¿Crees que en el Santuario hay espacio para niños que buscan su propia muerte?

También tuvo palabras para mí.

―Aunque sea sólo por un año, eres el mayor. Debiste de haber cuidado a tu compañero; en cambio, dejaste que lo golpearan de esa forma. ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿No comprendes que algún día pelearán juntos? ¡Es esencial que se cuiden los unos a los otros!

El regaño no me molestó. Con el paso de los años había aprendido que mi maestro esperaba que todas las personas fuesen tan empáticas como él. La misión de Jothan era velar por el bienestar de todos y le costaba el aceptar que no siempre era posible. Me limité a explicarle que no hubo nada que yo pudiera hacer; el niño no me dio oportunidad de hacerlo.

Todo había pasado muy rápido.

Y entonces, cuando el rostro de Daniel se desinflamó lo suficiente para permitirle hablar, Jothan alzó la pregunta.

―¿Cuál de los dos fue?

Medio en broma, Daniel respondió lo único que tenía como verdad.

―El más fuerte.

Esa misma tarde, Jothan cruzó algunas palabras con el Santo de Géminis. Yo observé la escena a lo lejos, acompañado a los otros dos mientras fingíamos entrenar. Ya no reconocía enojo en las palabras de mi maestro y supe que esa plática tenía el único fin de que algo como lo de la mañana no se volviera a repetir.

La respuesta fue inesperada.

El Santo de Géminis enfureció y frente a todos le lanzó una larga reprimenda a su aprendiz: al mayor, al que todos creían que era el más fuerte. El otro era demasiado impuntual y revoltoso como para llamar la atención. De hecho, en esos momentos ni siquiera se encontraba ahí; seguramente había decidido descansar bajo la sombra de alguna ruina en los límites del Santuario.

El aprendiz, Saga, lució tan confundido que Géminis tuvo que interrumpirse a sí mismo.

―¿Acaso no fuiste tú? ―preguntó, inseguro y un poco abochornado.

El niño cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento. Eso fue suficiente para que su maestro continuara con la larga lista de los castigos que recibiría.

Y también fue suficiente para que yo supiera que Saga era inocente.

El niño decidió cargar con la culpa de su hermano menor y me emocioné al ver semejante acto de bondad en alguien tan pequeño; tal vez porque yo no hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar. Nunca culpé a mi hermano menor por mis travesuras, pero tampoco tomé castigos en su nombre. Me enterneció el saber que había alguien dispuesto a sufrir con tal de salvar a su hermano.

Más tarde, cuando acompañé a Daniel para cenar, le conté lo que había ocurrido. Sin rodeos le expliqué que había sido Kanon, el menor, el culpable de sus heridas.

Entonces sonrió y me guiñó un ojo entre sus inflamados párpados.

―Bien. Ya sé a cuál es al que le debo de pedir la revancha.

―Eres un cabeza dura, ¿sabías?

―Pues claro. Si ya van muchas veces que me la intentan romper, pero ahí sigue.

Intentó reír, pero el dolor en su cuerpo fue demasiado intenso como para permitírselo.

―Un día te vas a matar.

Daniel exhaló entrecortadamente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y mirando hacia el techo de la habitación.

―¿Sabes? En mi país nos reímos de la muerte.

Yo negué con la cabeza, tildándolo de a loco, pero sonriendo.

De los tres, Daniel fue siempre el más honesto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Tada! Seguimos con la historia de Khalil. No se preocupen... ya falta menos de él jaja!  
> A ver, empecemos con Daniel. Originalmente su nombre era David, pero ¿saben? Tengo un SEVERO problema con los David y los Daniel, siempre les ando cambiando el nombre. No estoy segura de por qué porque ciertamente no confundo a los Raúl con los Ramón o los José con los Josué. Simplemente es algo raro. Tanto así que mientras escribía este capie, a cada rato escribía Daniel. Me harté y dije "meh, si mi subconsciente quiere que se llame Daniel, es porque es mejor que se llame así." Desde que lo planteé, lo hice pensando que era mexicano, por eso el comentario sobre la muerte al final. Cuando estaba retomando al personaje, no quise hacerlo tan esteoritpado: bobo pero físicamente muy fuerte. No obstante, decidí dejarlo de esta forma. No suelo tener OC's tan... simpáticos y pensé que sería bueno tener algo diferente.  
> La constelación la elegí por la idea de calor, candidez. Daniel es un chico alegre que disfruta la vida y que procura no molestar a nadie en el proceso.  
> Khalil le llamaba Danial porque así se pronuncia este nombre en árabe (el cual está en el viejo testamento, por supuesto).  
> Los que tengan buena memoria habrán notado que esta parte del fic retoma un evento muy, muy al principio de 'Milo' en el que Saga le reclama a Kanon por haberle pegado a este muchacho. No creo que Kanon haya tenido malas intenciones per se. Sólo quería divertirse un rato a expensas de alguien más. Desafortunadamente, él era ya mucho más poderoso que cualquier otro aprendiz en el Santuario y por eso le partió su mandarina en gajos.  
> Esta y las siguientes tres partes del fic quedaron beteadas por la bella Gochy (aka Afrodita de escorpio). ^o^ ¡Muchas gracias por todo!  
> ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado!


	2. Parte II: Lazare

# Parte II: Lazare

Norma et Regula.

La Escuadra y la Regla.

Nunca había conocido a un hombre con la piel tan oscura como Lazare. La primera vez que lo vi me pareció sumamente extraño, como si él perteneciera a una especie diferente a la mía. Sus largas piernas me parecían anormales y su rizado cabello era tan corto que parecía grabado a su cráneo. Tenía suerte de que no sonriera mucho; sus blanquísimos dientes resplandecían cada que los mostraba, haciéndole lucir aún más extraño.

Cuando apenas aprendí a comunicarme, una de las primeras cosas que hice fue preguntarle si todos los de su país eran tan oscuros como él. A él le tomó tiempo entender la pregunta, pero cuando lo hizo soltó una larga carcajada. Esa fue una de las pocas veces en las que lo vi reír de esa forma.

―Todos ―aseguró―. Allá tú serías el extraño.

Decidí tomar sus palabras como ciertas porque, como fui aprendiendo con los años, la diferencia de color era lo de menos. Lo que más me separaba de Lazare era nuestro modo de pensar; él siempre fue gentil y amable, y se esforzaba por nunca juzgar a las personas.

Él se contentaba con mirar desde lejos deseando siempre lo mejor. No tardé en descubrir que no era que los amara a todos. Era sólo que le avergonzaba admitir lo contrario.

Su corazón era como sus ojos: de ámbar; claro y puro, pero blando y frágil.

Y Lazare lo sabía. Quizá por eso cuidaba tanto sus pensamientos y palabras. Tal vez temía que el primer atisbo de odio rompiese su corazón. Su incapacidad de encontrar maldad en otras personas lo hicieron ingenuo y si alguna vez tuvo carácter, lo perdió.

Sin embargo, apreciaba a Lazare porque siempre supe que él era mejor que yo.

Mis creencias y mi experiencia me enseñaron a juzgar a las personas con mayor severidad de la que debía. Encontraba faltas en donde nadie más lo hacía y deseaba más daño del que un verdadero Caballero debía hacerlo. El controlar mi odio me era complicado, pero con el paso de los años aprendí a moderarme.

Desafortunadamente antes de conseguirlo cometí varios errores.

El peor ocurrió durante mi primera misión.

Teníamos doce años y la noticia de una fuerte explosión en una mina estadounidense llegó hasta nosotros. Un fuerte incendio hacía los intentos de rescate casi imposibles y, después de una semana, los familiares de los mineros atrapados comenzaron a perder las esperanzas.

En ese momento, los campamentos americanos estaban abandonados y a Jothan le pareció una buena idea que yo participara en el rescate. De los tres, ya era el más hábil y confiaba en que haría el trabajo lo suficientemente rápido. No obstante, no se atrevió a enviarme por mi cuenta y eligió a Lazare para acompañarme.

Llegamos esa misma tarde. Descubrimos que de los casi cien mineros, sólo 21 lograron escapar de las llamas. El resto había muerto o había quedado atrapado.

Una enorme columna de humo se alzaba ante nosotros y el calor que irradiaba hacía que gruesas gotas de sudor mezclado con ceniza recorrieran nuestras frentes. La escena era tan apocalíptica que, tanto Lazare como yo, comprendimos inmediatamente que la misión tendría una meta diferente a la que esperábamos.

―Ya no hay nada vivo allá adentro ―susurró―. Sólo hay que recuperar los cuerpos.

Asentí y busqué con la mirada la entrada principal a la mina. Fruncí el ceño al notar una extraña máquina bloqueando el túnel. Lazare le preguntó a uno de los rescatistas de qué se trataba. Miré en silencio mientras mi compañero escuchaba la respuesta y me extrañé de ver su rostro torcerse en disgusto.

―Bloquean todos los accesos ―tradujo―. Dicen que ya es muy tarde para salvarlos y que sólo así podrán apagar el fuego.

―¿Y los cuerpos? ―Lazare negó lentamente, cerrando los ojos―. Diles que se aparten. Tendremos que romper la entrada.

―No podemos hacer eso. Ya han tomado la decisión ―su insípida respuesta fue la chispa que detonó mi enojo.

Señalé a nuestro alrededor, mostrándole que no podíamos dejar las cosas así. No necesitaba conocer aquella lengua para saber que casi todos estaban en contra de clausurar la mina. Los hombres gritaban con fuerza, insistiendo que aún podían encontrar a sus compañeros y varias mujeres y niños miraban la escena con angustia, sabiéndose impotentes ante las grandes máquinas grises que vertían el concreto sobre la entrada principal.

La escena me pareció tan familiar que sentí nostalgia.

Mis ojos se posaron nuevamente sobre Lazare.

―¿Ni siquiera permitirán que esas personas limpien y entierren a sus muertos? ―pregunté, sorprendido de que mi compañero no viese con claridad lo que yo sabía que debía de hacer.

Descubriendo que no obtendría nada de él, lo pasé de largo y caminé hacia la entrada principal. De un golpe quité la pesada máquina de mi camino y el concreto se desparramó por el suelo en cuanto rompí los moldes de metal y madera. Al encontrarse nuevamente libre, el fuego ascendió, lanzando una gran llamarada que no esperé que se atenuara para dar los primeros pasos al interior de la mina.

Tal y como habían dicho, el aire era imposible de respirar para una persona normal. El calor era aún más terrible y mientras corría por el túnel principal, tuve que agacharme un par de veces para evitar chocar contra el bajo techo. Entre las llamas y el humo era casi imposible ver cualquier cosa.

Invoqué mi cosmos y lancé un golpe al aire, cortando las llamas por varios segundos. De ese modo avancé y, con esfuerzo, divisé la primera desviación de la mina. Cuando estuve a punto de cruzarla, un largo brazo me detuvo. Escuché la voz de Lazare, pero el rugido del fuego no me permitió entender lo que decía.

Después, sentí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Desperté varios minutos después, lejos de la mina y con un molesto zumbido en mis oídos. Busqué en el cielo la señal de humo que me indicara hacia donde regresar, pero una ligera mancha grisácea había reemplazado la enorme y negra columna, indicándome que una vez más habían bloqueado la entrada principal.

―Te dije que ya era tarde ―Lazare estaba sentado a mi lado, viendo hacia la misma nube gris, pero desviando la mirada de cuando en cuando para asegurarse que no intentara regresar a la mina.

Las miradas de advertencia no me preocuparon. Una vez que el zumbido en mis oídos se detuvo me puse de pie, dispuesto a intentar nuevamente el rescate. Debido a que estaba aturdido, Lazare pudo detenerme con solo sujetar mi mano.

―No vayas. Te meterás en problemas. Más ―no supe a qué se refería así que me limité a escuchar el resto de sus palabras―. Khalil… ―susurró―. Ni siquiera te diste cuenta, ¿verdad? El hombre en la revolvedora y otros dos que estaban en la entrada…

Retiré mi brazo, recordando mis últimos pasos y dándome cuenta de que el golpe con el que quité la maquinaria de mi camino y que el incendio que había liberado fueron más fuertes de lo que había creído.

Lo había hecho otra vez. Había matado a tres civiles.

La impresión provocó que perdiera el control de mis piernas y me dejé caer sobre el suelo. Debí de parecer muy contrariado porque la seriedad de Lazare cambió para convertirse en preocupación.

―¿Khalil? No fue tu culpa ―dijo―. Sólo hiciste lo que creías que era necesario. Fue un accidente.

Yo le miré con severidad, molesto que en su afán de confortarme mintiera.

―Dile eso a sus familias ―murmuré―. Seguro no estarán de acuerdo contigo.

Lazare calló por unos segundos.

―No tienen por qué saberlo en el Santuario.

―Claro que tienen que saberlo ―aclaré―. Yo no permitiría lo contrario.

Lazare suspiró y asintió, sonriendo tristemente.

―Entiendo. Sólo…―hizo una corta pausa―. No te culpes demasiado. ¿De acuerdo? Estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien.

Asentí. Esperando precisamente lo contrario.

De los tres, Lazare fue siempre el más optimista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazare, Lazare, Lazare... originalmente iba a ser egipcio pero ahora que retomé al personaje, decidí hacerlo camerunés. ¿Y por qué? Verán... en México no hay mucho afroamericano así que el año pasado que crucé palabras con un chico de Camerún me quedé bastante sorprendida.  
> De entrada porque era negro. Muy pero muy negro. Claro, ya había visto a muchos negritos pero este amigo era realmente muy oscuro. Sus ojos eran de un ámbar ridículamente intenso y sus córneas tenían tonalidad amarilla. Además de que me pareció súper guapo (pa' qué negarlo, pues), me fascinó conocer a alguien TAN diferente. Su físico no fue lo único interesante. Este amigo es tan bueno como el pan. Súper optimista, súper amable, nunca dice nada malo sobre nadie... Si, este chico era muy ingenuo pero había algo más allá. Quizá el completo entendimiento de que los pensamientos negativos no lo llevarían a ningún lado. El poco tiempo que conviví con él me marcó y por eso decidí inspirarme en él para crear a Lazare. Por supuesto que Lazare tiene un aire de torpeza que este muchacho no tenía pero tampoco quise alejarlo tanto de su diseño original.  
> Creo que es claro porqué elegí la escuadra y la regla como su constelación. Lazare es un hombre que hace lo que tiene que hacer pero no más.  
> Ahora, el evento que ocurre en esta parte es el desastre minero de Farmington del 68. Se trató de una mina de carbón que estalló y empezó un incendio tremendo que duró por días. La compañía decidió bloquear las entradas con concreto para sofocar el fuego pero dejando encerrados a los trabajadores. Ellos alegaron que de todas formas ya no había nadie vivo allí adentro pero díganle eso a las familias y a los trabajadores que sobrevivieron. En total murieron 78 personas y no todos los cuerpos pudieron ser recuperados.  
> Mmm... creo que eso es todo. Ya nomas les falta una parte. =D


	3. Parte III: Glenn

# Parte III: Glenn

Circinus.

El Compás.

Él fue el último en llegar al Santuario. Cuando lo hizo, me tomó mucho tiempo el aceptarlo como mi compañero.

Su cuerpo era débil y su voz temblorosa; la piel de su rostro estaba cubierta de manchas cafés y su cabello era de un pálido color cobre. Era tan frágil que pronto me convenció de que no viviría por mucho tiempo y preferí aparentar que no existía.

No era difícil. El muchacho no hablaba a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario e incluso a Lazare le costó ganar su confianza. Cualquier otro se hubiera rendido antes, pero la naturaleza amable y protectora de Lazare le impidió rechazar al novato. No me sorprendí cuando, después de muchos años, los dos alcanzaron un punto cercano a la amistad.

Por su parte, Daniel tuvo una actitud igual a la mía. Al principio buscó su amistad, pero la introversión del recién llegado le irritó. Decía que no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con gente tan aburrida. No obstante, en él halló a un buen compañero de entrenamiento. Le era confortante el conocer a alguien quien, como él, siempre estaba dispuesto a pelear.

El muchacho entrenaba cada que podía e incluso en sus tiempos libres iba al coliseo a observar las peleas ajenas. Su decisión era tal que poco a poco logró hacerse más fuerte. Para cuando cumplió los trece años quedó claro que él se había convertido en el más poderoso de los tres.

Fue sólo entonces que reparé realmente en su nombre.

Glenn.

Nunca había escuchado un nombre tan extraño y mi curiosidad me orilló a preguntarle a

Lazare sobre dónde era que venía el muchacho.

―Del Reino Unido ―dijo―. Muy al norte, en donde está lleno de bosques y lagos.

También me explicó que había dejado a un hermano menor entrenando en uno de esos bosques. Eran huérfanos, pero los cuidaba un amigo de su padre. Vivieron con él y su familia por varios años hasta que un día su hermano comenzó a desarrollar un poder que los demás no alcanzaron a comprender. Temiendo por la seguridad de sus propios hijos, el hombre decidió desembarazarse de los niños, entregándolos a los Santos de Atena. Éstos aceptaron de buena gana al hermano menor, decidiendo que se quedaría entrenando en Escocia.

El destino de Glenn se vislumbraba diferente. Su cuerpo era demasiado frágil y difícilmente se convertiría en un guerrero. Decidieron, pues, enviarlo al Santuario. Ahí sería más fácil encontrar qué hacer con él.

La idea era que Glenn se convirtiera en soldado. Si hacía un buen trabajo podría aspirar a escudero, pero no más. Nunca contaron con el entusiasmo del muchacho y a tan sólo un año de su llegada a Grecia, llamó la atención de Jothan.

Fue él quien decidió darle la oportunidad de convertirse en Santo. Glenn sabía que le sería más fácil reencontrarse con su hermano si obtenía una Armadura, así que decidió trabajar aún más para alcanzar su objetivo.

Sus esfuerzos dieron frutos y a los catorce años se vio cubierto por el Manto de Circinus. Los otros dos no tardaron en acompañarle como Santos de Bronce.

Por mi parte, tardé un año más en recibir la protección de las estrellas. Mi retraso no se debió a falta de capacidad. De todos los aprendices de Jothan, siempre fui el que tuvo el cosmos más poderoso. Consecuentemente, la constelación que guiaba mi camino era diferente a la de los otros.

Poco después de cumplir quince años obtuve la Armadura Plateada de Serpens. Esta fue mi premio después de un largo torneo y, he de admitir que, el recibirla me hinchó de orgullo. Había alcanzado mi objetivo con creces y me unía al valiente grupo de hombres que luchaban por la justicia.

Fue entonces cuando acaricié la tibia superficie de la Caja de Pandora por primera vez y alcé mi mirada hacia mis compañeros, que descubrí una chispa de vida en el interior de los ojos de Glenn.

No tuve tiempo para interpretar aquel brillo. Justo después de mi premiación fui convocado al Templo de Atena para recibir mi primera orden como Caballero; esa misma noche partí en dirección a África central.

Aquella región llevaba varios meses buscando su independencia; pero su pueblo, desorganizado, se alzó en armas de modo caótico. Se desencadenó una guerra de guerrillas en la que todos los bandos salían siempre perdiendo. El centenar de muertes diarias orilló al Patriarca a enviar a alguien que protegiera a los civiles.

Tras recibir la orden me atreví a recomendar a Lazare para la misión. Él conocía aquella región mejor que yo y sabía que daría todo de sí para asegurarse de que ningún inocente fuese lastimado. Sin embargo, el hermano del Patriarca insistió que el trabajo no sería sencillo y que lo mejor sería contar con un Caballero de Plata.

No tardé en darle la razón a Arles. El proteger a los civiles era un cuento de nunca acabar. Apenas un territorio se sentía seguro, la guerra civil estallaba en otro. Me la pasé recorriendo esos pueblos por semanas hasta que descubrí que el mejor modo para detener los ataques era destruyendo las armas de los guerrilleros. Al principio fue muy sencillo. Sólo era cuestión de volar una que otra casa llena de municiones y salir esa misma noche en busca de la siguiente. Desafortunadamente, los guerrilleros comenzaron a utilizar nuevas tácticas y una de ellas fue el usar escudos humanos.

La técnica era ingeniosa: armaban a un montón de niños y los colocaban al interior de los polvorines. Sabían qué era lo que los detenía constantemente y pensaron que un Santo de Atena no se atrevería a poner en riesgo la vida de sus jóvenes soldados.

De haber habido alguien más en mi lugar la técnica hubiese funcionado; pero, para bien o para mal, esas vidas no representaron un obstáculo para mí. Sabía lo peligrosos que podían ser los niños soldados (yo mismo era uno) y también sabía que era prácticamente imposible que tuviesen vidas normales después de la guerra. El quitarlos del camino ahorraría problemas futuros.

En cuatro días interrumpí por completo el suministro de armamento de los guerrilleros y uno tras otro los territorios lograron organizarse lo suficiente como para defenderse a sí mismos y seguir con su lucha independentista.

Después de varios meses regresé al Santuario. El Patriarca no quedó precisamente satisfecho con mi trabajo, pero el señor Arles le recordó que, en situaciones como aquella, el fin justificaba los medios. No era necesario que recibiera un castigo.

Muchos en el Santuario no estuvieron de acuerdo con Arles, pero no me preocupé por sus frías miradas o por sus descarados cuchicheos. Había actuado como creía que era necesario y me bastaba con estar satisfecho conmigo mismo.

Eso fue hasta una tarde en la que Glenn no pudo mantenerse callado por más tiempo.

―No puedo creer que te hayas salido con la tuya ―fue en ese momento que identifiqué el brillo de sus ojos: rencor―. Te encerraron tres meses por matar a tres hombres. Esto merecería tenerte toda la vida encarcelado.

Yo le miré en silencio por varios segundos. En efecto, después de mi primera misión con Lazare, había confesado mis crímenes y me habían castigado por ello. La condena duró mucho menos de lo que yo hubiese deseado, pero me convencí que si el Patriarca creía que sólo unas semanas de encierro eran suficientes, entonces debía de ser cierto.

―Eso fue totalmente diferente. Aquello fue un grave error; esta vez sólo hice lo que tenía que hacer.

―¿Cómo es posible que un Santo de Atena hable así? Nosotros debemos defender a los inocentes.

―A mí no me parecían muy inocentes ―admití.

―¡Para ti nadie es inocente! ―parpadeé varias veces, sorprendido de que Glenn pudiese hablar con semejante tono―. ¡Crees que eres superior a todos, pero juzgas con leyes que tú mismo no sigues! Si todos fueran como tú habrías muerto el día en el que Jothan te encontró.

―Yo ya recibí el perdón de mi Dios ―respondí con severidad.

―¿Y los demás qué? ¿Por qué sólo tú mereces el perdón?

Antes de que pudiese pensar en una respuesta, Glenn me lanzó un golpe. Pude evadirlo, pero él no se rindió. Siguió atacándome a diestra y siniestra y, aunque al principio me limité a eludir sus golpes (me parecían tan lentos), comencé a perder la paciencia. Decidí que lo mejor sería noquearlo y le lancé un fuerte ataque al pecho.

Glenn salió disparado a varios metros de distancia. Estuve a punto de lanzarle un segundo ataque cuando una alta y clara figura se interpuso en mi camino.

―¿Qué es esto? ―un extraño hombre se alzó frente a mí―. ¿Un juego? ―dirigió entonces su atención a Glenn―. Deja adivino: quieres ver qué tan fácil sería morir en manos de un Santo de Plata ―sonrió, ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara. Glenn rechazó la ayuda―, o tal vez querías demostrarle qué tan fácil es ser acusado de traidor por atacar a alguien de menor rango que él.

Glenn murmuró algo que no pude escuchar tras lo cual se puso de pie y se alejó, no sin antes lanzarme una fría mirada.

―Diabhlan, los jóvenes de ahora ya no respetan a sus mayores.

―Usted es el Santo de Escorpio ―indiqué, inclinándome levemente al ver la dorada coraza que le cubría.

―Aye. Y tú eres el nuevo asesino del Santuario ―quise defenderme de tal acusación, pero él me interrumpió colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios en tono de confidencialidad.

―Deja que te dé un par de consejos: si quieres sobrevivir en este mundo, lo primero que tienes que hacer es aceptar lo que eres ―arqueó la ceja izquierda―.Y lo segundo es cuidarte de quienes desean lastimarte, ¿comprendes?

La imponente presencia del Santo de Escorpio me obligó a asentir. Dudaba algún día aceptar el título de asesino, pero el segundo consejo fue uno que estuve totalmente dispuesto a seguir.

De los tres, Glenn siempre fue el más peligroso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ésta fue la parte que más trabajo me costó y con la que quedé menos satisfecha. Realmente fue difícil dar a entender que Khalil seguía siendo un psicópata pero sin hacerlo lo suficientemente psicópata como para que no se pudieran justificar sus actos. Escribí esta parte tantas veces que me cansé y decidí dejarla como me pareció menos pior. Originalmente su misión iba a ser en Palestina, pero en esa época estaba más de moda la independencia de los países africanos así que decidí quedarme con eso.  
> Ahora Glenn, de los 4 muchachos de Jothan, éste fue el que más cambió de lo que planteé inicialmente. Al principio Glenn era un bastardo que odiaba a Khalil y que tornó a los otros 2 contra él. No obstante, TUVE que cambiarlo. Si Glenn fuese mala onda, Jothan no hubiera intentado defenderlo contra Ewan cuando éste salió a vengar la muerte de Khalil. En el último sidestory de esta 'saga' conoceremos un poco más de la personalidad de Glenn. Por supuesto, también será el sidestory en donde veremos cómo es que realmente murió Khalil.  
> Cabe mencionar que NO elegí la constelación de Compás por ver al susodicho en SS Omega. Admito que el concepto original de Glenn se parecía mucho a Hooke pero no se necesita ser muy original para relacionar compás con alguien inteligente y astuto. Tal como Glenn se supone que es.  
> Bueno, eso es todo por el momento. El siguiente sidestory que suba será nuevamente un capítulo con Ewan y Argenis.  
> Ojalá que esto no haya sido tan terrible. Si llegaron hasta acá, felicidades... yo sé que son muchos OC pero trabajé tanto en ellos que sentí necesario contar su historia. Aunque fuese sólo al aire.  
> ¡Ciaossu!


End file.
